kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.
Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. is the third special and series finale of Codename: Kids Next Door. Plot The show starts off with a live-action interview of Abigail Lincoln (now Abigail Gilligan or Numbuh 5) and the rest of Sector V. Even though they are now adults, they are told by an unnamed, unseen interviewer that the effects of decommissioning have been temporarily reversed so they could be interviewed on their final mission. The actual episode begins like any other C.A.K.E.D. mission. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are once again trying to keep their birthday cake for themselves but as usual, Sector V will make sure that it won't happen. Numbuh 1 tries to put tracking devices on them but he is spotted. After a short chase, DCFDTL get away along with the cake. Numbuh 362 arrives on the scene to tell Nigel that his sector is no longer in charge of retrieving the cake and they are to be replaced by Sector W (led by her younger brother, Numbuh 363 along with Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 from Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.). With nothing else to do, Sector V returns to their tree-house only to find (ironically) that the DCFDTL and Father had taken over the base with a film crew and were going to eat the cake there out of spite. Things take a singular turn when Father unveils the supposed cake; they find, to their horror, Numbuh 74.239 casually lounging with the cake nowhere in sight. Numbuh 74.239 refuses to give up the cake to either side and states that his purpose goes “beyond the Kids Next Door”. Later, Numbuh 74.239 invited Sector V, W and all villains to the Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About The Lavatory Amusement Park to announce that he has the cake and he will only give it to the winner of the scavenger hunt he held. While Sector W holds the lead, all the others except Sector V catch up with them. Then they found out that Sector W is going after the highest scoring item in the game, Father's Pipe. Sector V arrives in DCFDTL's mansion not to get Father's Pipe but to rescue Sector W. After a short argument between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363, Numbuh 363 loses his temper when Numbuh 1 touches him and shouts "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!", causing Father to wake up and get angry. He was not happy finding them in his house and shouted that. He throws a fireball towards the two sectors which created a deep pit on the floor but missed them. He is later trapped by Numbuh 1 with a weapon called the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H., buying them time for Numbuh 363 to grab Father's Pipe and escape. But then, Father goes into an uncontrollable rage, transforming him into a fiery dragon and freeing himself from the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H.. Numbuh 1 then inflates Numbuh 5's cap just before Father can stop him, and then he tips over and falls into the deep pit. A singed and dazed Numbuh 363 is asked if he is okay by Sonya. Despite being saved by Sector V, he can only say: "I WON!!! I got the pipe!!!". Furious, his teammates turn against him and Sonya gives Father's Pipe and the key to Sector W's transport to Numbuh 1. He then makes his way to the amusement park while his teammates hold Father back and show the items they got from Sector W that were given to him, putting him in the lead. DCFDTL try to get Father's pipe back but fail to do so and end up falling down to their presumed deaths an enormous toilet. Numbuh One wins the scavenger hunt and Numbuh 74.239 shakes his hand with a booger on his index finger. Just then, some sort of mold grows from the booger and encases both Nigel and Numbuh 74.239, teleporting them to a secret location. Numbuh 74.239 reveals that the cake was just a small cupcake (and proceeds to eat it himself), and he claims though it's small, the cake may be DCFDTL's best cake yet. He also reveals that Numbuh 1 is chosen from all KND operatives to represent Earth in the Galactic KND, an organization dedicated to preventing adult tyranny through the universe. Nigel's parents are present and have been temporarily recommissioned so that they can say goodbye. They also reveal that his mom was actually Numbuh 999, the first female operative in the Seventh Age of the Kids Next Door. Shortly after that, the rest of Sector V (although uninvited) arrive at Nigel's location. Security holds them off at first but they were later allowed to say their goodbyes. It turns out that the tracking device that Nigel was supposed to use on DCFDTL was still on. Also Numbuh 2 says that science geeks know each other's secrets which are the reasons why they tracked him down. He then gave him a bag containing his essentials. Numbuh 5 was then made the new leader of Sector V and Nigel gives his shades to her as well. But then, Father was heard coming to the secret location, but when he arrives, they are already gone. Then, after the interview, the interviewer turned out to be Father and he now knows where Numbuh 1 is. Or so he thinks... As Numbuh 5 leaves, she answers her phone saying that she "told him everything he wanted to hear. We'll meet you up on the moon base ...Oh! And Numbuh 1, welcome back!" Characters *'Numbuh 1' *'Numbuh 2' *'Numbuh 3' *'Numbuh 4' *'Numbuh 5' *'Father' *'Delightful Children From Down The Lane' *'Numbuh 74.239' *'Numbuh 363' *'Numbuh 362' *'Numbuh 83' *'Numbuh 84' *'Toilenator' *Nick and Chip Locations *'Sector V Treehouse' *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane Dialogue/Quotes *'Father': I AM NOT HAPPY IN FINDING YOU KIDS IN MY HOUSE! *'DCFDTL': (holding the SPLANKER at Numbuh 1) It's over Nigel Uno! Your finish! This is the end! *'Numbuh 1': Kids Next Door! (tearful) Goodbye. References Trivia *The end credits show moments from the Codename: Kid Next Door's seasons, and after the credits the last image shows a sketch of Sector V looking at the sunset outside of their treehouse with Numbuh 3 waving and above, there are words saying Stay young. *Father's movie director chair has the initials BW. Combined, Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. and Operation: Z.E.R.O. suggest that BW stands for Benedict Wigglestein. *The special had its world premiere on Cartoon Network Philippines December 29, 2007 while its North America premiere was on May 23, 2008. *''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'' has not been aired since its appearance in North America. *Numbuh 5 would become the leader of Sector V, and eventually the Supreme Commander of the KND several months after Numbuh 1's departure. *Numbuh 363 was decommissioned by Numbuh 5 not because he was already 13 years old, but because he constantly freaks out whenever someone touches him. *Numbuh 3 became the president of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation. The first thing she did after taking the post was shutting down the Rainbow Monkeys: "Let's Learn about the Lavatory" Amusement Park, despite her love of all things Rainbow Monkey related (although she stated that the reason why she did it was to just get rid of the smell there). *Numbuh 4 graduated from Harvard's medical school, apparently marking a change from the recurring series joke of his "less than brilliant" intelligence. *It is revealed that Numbuh 1's mother was Numbuh 999, the first female operative in the seventh Age of the KND. *Numbuh 3 married Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 married Numbuh 2 and if you add up those numbers they both equal 7 *Numbuh 362's feelings towards Numbuh 1, which fans had speculated existed, were never explored or resolved. *Due to Numbuh 5's communication with Numbuh 1 at the end of the episode, in which she not only welcomes back Numbuh 1, but also promises to meet him at the moonbase, this implies that neither she nor Numbuhs 2-4 were truly decommissioned, but were allowed to retain KND membership possibly as secret adult spies. *Ironically Numbuh 1 states to his friends that he won't be coming back after he leaves to the Galactic KND, yet at the end of the episode he is revealed to have come back to Earth implying that the Galactic KND found a cure for adulthood and allowed their members to return to their home planets for their help in finding the said cure. *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane fall into a giant toilet in the amusement park. Since death never occurred throughout the KND series, it is unknown if they survived. They were also never seen afterwards. **A gag in the series has been how the Delightful Children go to the bathroom. It was first mentioned in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.. *In the live-action shots of Numbuhs 2-5, some of their dialogue fools you into believing Numbuh 3 married Numbuh 2 (such as Numbuh 3 mentioning she has a "dim-witted husband", then Numbuh 2 talking immediately after). Their real spouses are revealed at the very end, when Numbuh 4 tells Numbuh 2 to hug his own wife. Numbuh 2 then stares at Numbuh 3, exclaiming, "Hey! You're not Abby!" *It seems that almost every kid in the world, both KND operatives and not, as well as most of the adult super villains, were in the scavenger hunt. Many KND sectors are shown (Sector J, Sector V, Sector W, etc.) as well as Moon Base operatives (Numbuh 86, etc.), and regular kids shown throughout the series (Mushi Sanban, Willard, etc.). *It is revealed that Numbuh 1's mom used to be Numbuh 999, and we see her face for the second and final time in the series. *Near the end of the episode, before Numbuh 1 departs for the Galactic Kids Next Door, while he is telling his teammates to stay kids forever, he gives his glasses to Numbuh 5, and is not wearing them during the talk, yet after the countdown, he is shown wearing them. After, he is not. *Many of the items on the scavenger hunt were shown throughout the series, such as Nurse Claiborne's apple crumbles (the only thing Sector V was able to find on their own, which Numbuh 2 ended up eating). The more valuable the item, the more points it was worth (Father's pipe was the most valuable because you had to face Father himself to get to it). Some items on the list included: #Father's pipe (Apparently worth a "kamillion" points) #The Great White Asparagus, featured in Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T. #A goldfish, featured in Operation: F.I.S.H.Y. #The scoreboard featuring the teams in the scavenger hunt'' '' #A canoe #A wedge of cheese #Count Spankulot's medallion #A Wedgie-Saurus Rex featured in Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S. #Professor Triple Extra Large's perfect snowcone, featured in Operation: Q.U.I.E.T. '' #Rainbow Munchies, featured in ''Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. *How the ending credits shows moments from Codename: Kids Next Door, is simliar to how Dragon Ball GT shows moments of the past adventures Goku had before with his friends. For more, See here. Goof *When Knightbrace was holding egg the bowtie goes from red to blue, then red again. I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Category:Movies & Specials Category:Season 6